New Transfer
by TarrynReid
Summary: An AU where Sirius Black doesn't attend Hogwarts until his 6th year.
1. Summer 1976

**Author Notes: Thanks to my beta Spark Writer, the story would be a lot worse off without them!**

* * *

"Poetry! All birds like poetry, right?"

"James, please!" Remus groaned and rolled onto his back to look at the boy sitting up on the bed. "Can we please spend five minutes without you bringing up Lily?"

"Come on, Remus! You're brilliant at this kind of thing and anyways," James said, while pointing at the prone figure curled up in the corner, "Pete's already asleep so it's not like we can do anything. You'll help, right?"

Remus looked up at the young boy on the bed. With his unruly head of dark hair and his glasses' repeated attempts to slide off his nose, he did look a bit pathetic. Sighing, Remus made his way to the bed to help James write a poem for his beloved. Remus, of course, knew that even though James had asked for help, he would resist any attempts to keep the poem from turning into a long, cringe inducing declaration of love. James' inability to keep himself under control was notorious, and Remus found himself too often an accomplice in James' deranged search for love.

Still, James and Peter were his best friends and writing cheesy poetry was the least he could do for them. After spending an hour writing as much poetry asthey could stand, they collapsed onto the floor. They were discussing the upcoming year when James suddenly sat up.

"I forgot to tell you, didn't I?" Remus glanced up at James, wondering what he could possibly be talking about.

"Um, I don't know?"

"About Robert? He's not coming back this year." Robert was their fellow Gryffindor and shared a dormitory with the three of them. Although they had spent the last five years together, Robert tended to keep company with a group of Hufflepuffs in their year. Remus was surprised to hear that their roommate would not be returning but only felt a small sentimental pang at the loss.

"Really? Is he alright?"

"Oh yeah, he's fine. His ma decided that things are getting too dangerous here so they're going abroad." James looked solemn for a moment before he grinned and said, "Seems like us poor marauders will have the whole dormitory to ourselves this year."

Remus groaned at the realisation that there would no longer be a buffer to Jame's constant scheming. He loved the pranks, really, he did. But sometimes James got carried away and without the excuse of OWLs or Robert's disapproval, there would be nothing to keep him in check. Other than, of course, Remus' Prefect status.

_That's the whole reason they made me one anyways, isn't it_ he thought. _Like James Potter would actually listen to me just because all of the sudden I've got a badge._ Still, he supposed that if he could not prevent any shenanigans, the least he could do was keep them from reaching catastrophic levels.

* * *

The letter sat on his desk in front of him. He couldn't help staring at it as if it was going to disappear. When he had practically begged his father to allow him to go to Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he never dreamed that he would agree. Orion Black had already made clear that he thought his eldest son was best taught at home, so naturally it came as a shock when he shrugged his shoulders and promised to write the headmaster.

Up until his eleventh birthday, Sirius was sure he would be attending Hogwarts. Other than vague threats when he caused trouble, both his parents fully intended to send him to the wizarding school. However, those plans were quickly abandoned on that day in June when he was caught kissing a muggle boy in the square across the street. Deciding it would be careless to send off the troublesome and impressionable boy, Orion made arrangements for Sirius to be educated at home, where any distasteful behaviour could be stamped out immediately.

Now, it was the morning of the last day of August and Sirius was packed and ready to leave. It was decided that he would come up to the school a day early so that he could undergo a private sorting in the headmaster's office. Sirius couldn't help but think that this was a little unnecessary as he was obviously going to be sorted into Slytherin anyway. He was, however, relieved he would not have to endure a train ride where everyone his own age already knew each other.

Sighing, he picked up the letter and read it again for what felt like the hundredth time.

_Mr. Sirius Black,_

_Firstly, I would like to thank you and your father, Mr. Orion Black, for informing me of your interest in attending Hogwart's. Although your initial invitation to study at the school was sent five years ago, rest assured your invitation remained open._

_I would also like to congratulate you on your OWLs. It seems that even through your perusal of individual learning, you have managed an excellent grasp on magic. I am sure many professors will be delighted to teach you in the upcoming year, which brings us to the more mundane aspect of your late enrolment._

_Since you will be sixteen years of age by September 1st and have already taken your OWLs, you will be considered a sixth year. As I am sure you know, both sixth and seventh years are spent in NEWT preparations. After you have been sorted, you and your head of house will go over both your OWLs and career aspirations in order to build a class schedule. Bear in mind, different professors require different OWLs for admittance into their NEWT level classes._

_Typically students are sorted before the welcoming feast in the Great Hall so that they can be welcomed into their houses as quickly as possible. Forgive me if I am wrong, but I will assume that you would rather not be sorted whilst among eleven year olds. Therefore it would be for the best if you were to arrive at Hogwart's on the 31st of August instead of the day after. This way you can be sorted privately, meet with your head of house and perhaps explore the castle and grounds before the students return._

_Enjoy the rest of your summer, Mr. Black._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Sirius was excited to finally be able to attend Hogwarts and spend some time with people he was not related to. It wasn't so bad when Regulus was home and the house didn't feel quite so much like a mausoleum. The thought of spending another year stuck in this house with no real enjoyable company (as he would never really consider either his parents or Kreacher enjoyable), and only getting relief when sneaking out into muggle London was nauseating. Yes, he was more then ready to leave Grimmauld Place and actually interact with other teenagers.

The door creaked and Sirius looked up to see his brother standing in the doorway. Unlike Sirius' collar length wavy hair, Regulus' was cropped short and pin straight although they both had the same inky colouring. In fact, they also both shared high cheekbones, strong angled jaw lines and pale skin. And although both their eyes were a silvery grey, Sirius' were soft and almost warm, while Regulus' were intense and piercing.

"So, it is time to leave then, I assume?" Sirius stood and grabbed his wand from the desk as he walked towards his brother. Regulus simply nodded and started down the stairs. Kreacher had already deposited his trunk by the door so there was nothing else to grab as he exited his room. Casting one last glance into his bedroom, he quickly followed his brother.

The journey to Kings Cross was short and quiet. The Blacks had never been ones for small talk and the looming presence of Orion Black didn't permit it.

By the time they arrived at the platform, the train was nearly ready to leave. Breathing in the smoky air, Sirius turned to face his family. The platform was sparsely populated, and only a small amount of chatter could be heard over the rumble of the train.

His father offered him a hand and in a surprising display of affection, pulled him in for a hug.

"Do mind yourself, Sirius. You are not accustomed to some of the filth that lives in those halls. You are the Heir and you represent our family. I will not tolerate any of the troublesome behaviour you have shown in the past. Your duty is to your family. Remember that." Orion clasped his hands behind his back and stepped back, indicating that Walburga do too.

"Well," Sirius said while nodding, "it seems I am off. I will see you tomorrow, brother. Goodbye father. Mother." He inclined his head to Walburga who nodded back. Taking in a deep breath, he picked up his trunk and boarded the train.

After finding a suitable compartment on the lightly packed train, he stowed his trunk and reclined against the window. While watching the countryside race past, he thought about what it must have felt like for Regs the first time he rode the train. It must have been terribly exciting, although knowing Regulus, he was probably petrified the entire time. Right now, it was boring and hopelessly lonely.

Trying to dispel his unease he considered the boys he would be spending the next year with. He couldn't remember all their names but he knew there was an Evan Rosier, Rabastan Lestrange and some bloke named Snape.

He knew Rabastan the best from dinner parties at Bella's house. Sirius didn't much like Rodolphus but at least Rabastan was attractive. He had curly brown hair, smooth tan skin and bright blue eyes. And if the quick mutual wank at his birthday party in June was anything to go by, Rabastan would provide at least some entertainment in the upcoming year. Although, Sirius had to admit that he was not particularly fond of the younger Lestrange brother. His blue eyes were cold and there was a cruelty to him that was unnerving.

However, it wasn't like he was marrying the bloke. Surely you don't need to like someone to get off with them. If his family was anything to go by, you generally like the people you _don't_ get off with, and loathe the people you _do_ get off with. It was horribly convoluted but there it was.

Life doesn't give a shit about love and romance, especially with a war going on. All that matters is loyalty and a certain amount of endurance. Sirius couldn't help thinking that maybe, once the war is over, then he could start thinking about love. Obviously, only the type of love shared between friends as he was bound to be promised and married by the time he turned twenty-one.

A sudden squirm of nervousness shot through him. _Fuck,_ he thought, _friends. I'm sixteen years old and I've never had a friend I wasn't related to. Fuck._

Attempting to regain his confidence, he reassured himself that as the Heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, he should have no problems making friends. If anything, he would be fighting off people with a stick. Sirius grinned to himself and thought it was going to be quite a good year ruling Slytherin with Regs.

There was absolutely nothing to worry about.


	2. New Roomate

Fierce grey eyes lock with his as he stumbles and tries to catch himself. He had passed through the barrier too quickly and lost his footing as he entered Platform 9 3/4. The eyes belonged to a tall, broad-shouldered man dressed in elegant black robes. The man, Orion Black, sends him a cold look full of disdain before turning away and following his wife and son through the crowd.

Of course, school hadn't even started yet, and he was already pissing off the local pure bloods. It was a little unnerving for it to happen so soon as he had yet to board the train. Although Remus deals with sneering, self-important pure bloods at school, it still surprised him when he encountered it outside of Hogwart's.

Yes, as a werewolf he is more than used to dealing with prejudice but this was different. He knew the feeling of shame and embarrassment when the healers at St. Mungo's realised his affliction. The utter injustice of his father losing his Ministry job because a grudge turned nearly fatal against his own son was not lost on him. No. Remus understood the blatant disregard for half breeds.

However, at school, only two people knew his secret, so any attacks on him either had to do with him personally or his poor and mostly muggle background. Since he was quiet and reserved, he doubted that his unassuming personality drew him unwarranted attention. Rather, it may have been his patched clothes and involvement in the "Marauders."

Still, Remus thought, he shouldn't let people like Orion Black get to him. He wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing.

He walked through the smoke-filled platform with his father at his side in an uncomfortable silence. Remus loved his father but as he aged they have grown apart. Narrowly avoiding tripping on a small girl with blond pigtails, Remus turns to his dad to say goodbye.

It's quick and to the point and soon Remus is looking for a compartment to stow his trunk before he heads off in search of the Prefect's meeting. Walking down the corridor, he hears something heavy fall to the floor, followed by a whoop of joy. Giving in to his Prefect instincts, he hurries to the open compartment to find James Potter grinning down triumphantly at a stunned Evan Rosier.

"Really James, the train hasn't even left yet and you're…" Remus blinked as James held up a hand.

"I know what it looks like but it's not...you know. What it looks like."

"It looks like you stunned Evan Rosier." James shrugged and sat down on the bench, swinging his legs up. "I didn't."

Remus takes in a deep breath before moving into the compartment to stow his trunk. As he pushes the heavy object on the rack, Peter comes in, and after a quick word with James, immediately begins searching Rosier's pockets.

Making a decision quickly, Remus left the compartment with a wave and headed to find the Prefect's carriage. By the time all the Prefects and Heads arrived, the train had already been moving for an hour.

Remus was always bored to death by these things and could never understand how Lily paid such careful attention. Although, honestly, it may have been because he knew that if not for his responsibilities, he would be with James and Peter doing something infinitely more interesting. A small amount of guilt had crawled into his stomach as he realised he probably shouldn't have left Rosier stunned. Once again, it seems his sole purpose as a prefect (keeping James in line) would never be fulfilled. He begins to wonder why James was even messing with Rosier and loses all focus on the meeting at hand. As such, he is both surprised and embarrassed to see all eyes on him.

"Er, sorry. What?" He can feel a blush creeping up his neck as the Gryffindor Head Girl rolls her eyes. "Sorry.."

"Did you hear anything I said at all Remus?" Her dark hair hangs around her small body, and he can't help but to think she looks quite nice. Her boyfriend, Frank Longbottom, graduated the previous year, and he wonders if they are still together. Would it be weird dating someone in school when you're not? Doesn't seem-

"Remus!" Oh god, he had drifted off again.

Scratching his head, he gave a small apologetic smile. "Sorry Alice. I promise that won't happen again."

Alice gives him a dry look before shaking her head. "I'm sure. It seems you have a new roommate this year. As a prefect, you will help him get adjusted as you would for anyone new to the school."

Remus' interest perked up at the mention of a new student, and he moved to sit on the edge of his chair.

"Wait, a new roommate? Are they new to the school?"

"Yes, I believe so. I received an owl this morning. He took his OWLs and everything so he's a sixth year. He's in Gryffindor, and you'll be sharing a room with him. Well, you and your mates."

Lily made a sound of disgust in the back of her throat. She obviously didn't think the new boy would like to share a room with the three of them and Remus didn't necessarily disagree. This poor boy probably just wants to study and prepare himself for NEWTS, and possibly partake in some academic conversation. God, he hopes he does.

Looking up at Alice again, he smiles and asks for the boy's name. It seems as he hears the name that the beautiful year Remus had dreamt up comes burning down. He knows the boy. Not personally, but nobody knew him personally. How he is in Gryffindor is a shock all on its own. Does this mean they will be entertaining Slytherins in their dormitory now? That's just ridiculous of course; James would never allow that. Oh shit, James. James was not going to like this. _And oh fuck me, _he thought_. I'm a fucking secret werewolf who will now have to share a room with the heir to The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. Sirius fucking Black is my new roommate._

As the train sped towards the school, Remus made the decision to not tell James about the identity of their new roommate just yet. He'll know soon enough, and maybe Remus can forget long enough for the flutter of fear in his stomach to go away.

* * *

When it came to discussing what course he should take in regards to what he plans to do in the future, Sirius faltered and said something vague about working with the Ministry. He had never put much thought into the future, but he figured whatever he ended up doing, it would most likely be at the Ministry. Fortunately, Professor McGonagall didn't miss a beat and recommended courses based off his OWLs.

All the excitement from the day hadn't yet worn off until he set foot in the tower. Even then he only felt slightly unnerved at spending the night alone in the empty tower. It didn't sink in until he woke up and fully accepted that everything was real. He, Sirius Black, of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, was in Gryffindor. He never paid much attention when his family spoke of the four school Houses, but he knew enough to know that Blacks go to Slytherin. Even Andromeda, his disgraced cousin, had been in Slytherin. Biting his lip, he considered writing and informing his family himself of his house status. Perhaps if he explained before they heard from Regs, they would take it better. Upon further thought, Sirius decided to act as if nothing was wrong.

They wouldn't be expecting a letter for a few days, so there was no need to write one yet. A day exploring the grounds sounded loads more productive, anyhow.

The school was practically thrumming with energy when the students began to pour in. Even up in Gryffindor Tower, Sirius could feel their hyper energy. He briefly considered sneaking down to just look but quickly found himself frozen with fright. As much as he was ready to socialise and interact with others his own age, he didn't really feel comfortable making his entrance at the Welcome Feast. All the students would be in the hall, meaning that all those who already knew him would notice him sitting at the Gryffindor table.

And how was he to meet anybody new anyways, with everybody trying to catch up with people they haven't seen in months. It made much more sense to just sit this one out and wait to introduce himself once everyone had calmed down. If anyone asked why he had missed the dinner, he would say he accidentally overslept. This wasn't necessarily brave, but he didn't choose Gryffindor anyways.

Trunks suddenly appeared at the foot of the other beds and Sirius barely resists to urge to search through them. He's confident that his new roommates would not appreciate that. To prevent himself from snooping, he takes long, indulgent shower.

After washing up, he finds himself in front of the bathroom mirror watching his reflection. Waiting for the feast to end was working his nerves and Sirius was beginning to feel to jumpy. Dressing in a pair of trousers and his school shirt, he made his way back to his bed. It would make more sense to dress in his pyjamas, but he wanted to make a good first impression. If there was one thing his parents had taught him, it was that the only impression that matters is the first one.

It was strange being alone in the quiet room. Sirius was used to silence, especially the long silences only ever permeated by his mother's shrieks or Kreacher's apparating. He wasn't used to being so far removed from his parent's careful eyes. The air seemed lighter here, the room glowed a steady gold and Sirius felt the tension he'd held for sixteen years begin to lift. This wasn't just a school. This was freedom.

* * *

Bright red hair smacked him in the face as Lily turned to yell at James. It seems that within the walk from the Great Hall to Gryffindor Tower, James had managed to produce a bouquet of singing roses. At first, when he had given them to Lily she had only turned a slight shade of pink before gingerly accepting them. Then, they began to sing. Remus had to admit he was not surprised that the words coming from the flowers were not only bawdy but also incredibly offensive. Poor James, she was never going to return his affections if he kept it up. Actually, poor Lily. She was the one who had to deal with the moron's stalking.

"Suppose we wait for him or just go up?" Peter was standing uncertainly by a sofa in the warm, Common Room. Remus looked back at James, who was staring open-mouthed as Lily proceeded to list his faults.

As Peter generally wasn't one to leave James behind, Remus felt tempted to head up to the dormitory right away. However, there was a small problem. He had never actually gotten around to telling his friends about their new roommate. James had been so busy describing in appalling detail the romantic endeavours of his summer that he'd been distracted. Some of the anxiety he felt at sharing a room with Black had also held him back.

He realised he was paranoid but as an unregistered werewolf receiving an illegal formal education in magic, he had to be. Making a decision he interrupted Lily's thoughts on James' "insufferable gait," "Prongs! I think we should head up and meet the new bloke."

Peter squeaked and only when Lily stormed off did James turn and look at Remus with confusion. "What? Who? One of the first years…?."

"No. Sorry, I forgot to tell you guys. We have a new roommate." Remus took a deep breath as James' eyes widened and said, "Yeah but you should know…Hey wait! Come back, no, James!" But it was too late. James had bounded up the stairs to the dormitory and after a moment, him and Peter went after him.

Remus should have seen the look on James face, should have done or said something to prevent whatever caused that look from creating chaos. He was beyond noticing James' face, however, because the most beautiful boy Remus had ever seen was standing in the middle of the room.

Regulus Black was his first thought. The boy undeniably resembled the younger Black but at the same time they seemed incomparable. This Black had sharp, almost pointy features. Cheekbones that were high and sharp, full sensual pink lips, and remarkable bright grey eyes. Long, wavy coal-black hair hung around his face, framing it perfectly. He was not so tall as James, but he could easily be the same height as Remus. Watching as the raven haired boy moved towards him, he couldn't help but blush as he noticed the boy's graceful and confident movements. This was the kind of person who exuded the type of aristocratic power only gained through birth.

"Hello." His smile took Remus off guard, it was wide and goofy. Completely at odds with every other aspect of his appearance. For some reason, that combined with his handsome features and deep, husky voice disabled Remus of all coherent thought. He knew enough to shake the offered hand and while the boy was shaking Peter's he got himself under control. Mostly. Enough to notice James standing near the post of his bed with his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed.

"Sorry, what did you say your name was?" James was staring at Sirius with an open glare. Sirius blinked as he stepped back so that he was facing all three of them instead of just Peter.

"Sirius Black. You might know my brother? He's not in-"

"We know him. What are you doing here?" Sirius had looked incredulous at the question before he let out a loud bark of laughter. To his horror, Remus found himself laughing along. James looked furious and even Sirius looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Well, it's a bit obvious isn't it?I'm a student. In a school. I don't believe there is much to misinterpret here." Sirius was outright glaring at James now and Remus really did want to get a good night's rest before the first day of NEWT level classes.

"Of course, Sirius," Remus said. "It's nice to meet you. This is Peter, that berk over there is James and I'm Remus. I'm a Prefect so if you need help, you know, adjusting you can always ask me for help."

Peter and James had moved to their respective beds and begun dressing in their pyjamas while he spoke. Sirius was back to smiling at him and didn't seem lastingly offended. "And um, you can ask the other prefect too, of course. Her name is Lily Evans, she has red hair and well, you'll meet her soon enough."

"The hell he will!" James was suddenly pushing in front of Remus to stare down Sirius. "I don't know what game your playing Black but you leave Lily-"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I'M NOT PLAYING ANY GAMES YOU FUCKING-"

"HEY!" Remus used his considerable strength to pull James back from where he'd been practically nose to nose with Black and tried to appear calm. "Leave it. Let's, please, calm down." James only response was to stalk back to his bed and Black just shrugged. God, he even managed to make a shrug look attractive. There is no way he can share a room with him.

"Why?!" Sirius looked affronted and it took Remus a minute to realise he had spoken aloud. Remus blushed and stammered out an apology, but that did not seem to alleviate Black. With a loud growl, Black kicked off his shoes before undressing to just his pants and crashing on his bed, pulling the curtains tight.

Groaning Remus slowly readied for bed, properly unlike the rest of his roommates and crawled into bed. Closing the curtains and lying back, Remus tried not to think of the tension that filled the room.

Apparently Peter couldn't wait out the tension, for he chose that moment to speak. "Uh, well goodnight mates. Nice meeting you, Black." Referring to Black as Black was an apparent attempt to keep James from getting upset at the statement. Just say his name Peter, Remus thought, you are in Gryffindor after all.

Thankfully the use of the boy's surname seemed to appease James and the only replies were mumbled goodnites and a "Ta, Peter" from Black. To his surprise the air did seem a lot less charged now that he could hear James' quiet snoring and Peter's whistling breath.

Remus had no idea if Black was asleep yet, but it was quiet from where his bed stood to the right of Remus'. Slowly, his thoughts left his new roommate and he eventually fell asleep wondering why he had ever decided that taking NEWTs level Potions was a good idea.

* * *

Waking up earlier than his roommates, Sirius quickly changed and made his way down to the Common Room. He wasn't avoiding his roommates, necessarily as he liked waking up early. If he was quick to get ready for the day and leave the room, it was only because he did not want to further antagonise his roommates by disturbing their sleep.

When he made it to the Common Room, there was a pretty red-haired girl sitting in one of the sofas reading a book. Looking up, she smiled and waved him over. Confused, he made his way over and stood waiting while she placed the book in her bag.

"Hello, you must be Sirius?" He nodded and wondered how she already knew that. She was smiling politely as she stood and lifted her bag. "I've been waiting here, hoping to catch you before you went to breakfast. I'm Lily Evans, I'm a prefect. Remus may have mentioned me?"

He vaguely remembered Lupin talking about a red-head, but he couldn't be sure. Shrugging, he pointed towards the portrait hall and asked, "Do you fancy coming to breakfast with me? Sorry, it's just…I'm-"

"Hungry?" Her beautiful green eyes twinkled as she laughed and started walking, "I suppose I'll lead the way as I know where I'm going."

They walked through the still quiet castle, making their way to the Great Hall as they exchanged their schedules. They had nearly identical schedules which Sirius figured was normal as they are in the same year and house. Lily had just finished informing him of some type of trick step on one of the staircases when she suddenly stopped.

"So what did the toe-rag do?"

"The what?" Sirius had no idea why she had stopped or who "the toe-rag" was although he could take a guess.

She rolled her eyes and said, "Potter, obviously. Pettigrew is harmless and Remus is a Prefect, so it had to be Potter."

"I'm sorry what are you talking about?" Was it just him or did everyone here speak in codes.

"Well, you came down alone. Even if you barely spoke to each other, you would have come down with your roommates. Unless you were some type of antisocial loner, which you don't seem to be." She seemed pretty confident at her assessment but in reality he was an antisocial loner, just not by choice.

"So, something must have happened. And it's not even hard to guess who is behind it. He is a toe-rag."

Sirius bit his lip. He really didn't want to complain or talk bad about his new roommates, but last night's introduction had been awful. Biting his lip again, he looked down at Lily and said, "He is a bit of a prat, isn't he?"

"Complete and total prat, really." Lily beamed and started walking towards the Great Hall again. Hair swinging about her shoulders, her walk authoritative, Lily Evans managed to look very smug indeed. "It's rare, but when Peter or Remus are actually alone, they aren't so bad. So no need to despair just yet Black."

"I suppose. Remus wasn't particularly friendly last night so I'm not sure about that. And you can just call me Sirius." She turned to him and gave him a smile before she crinkled her forehead in confusion. However, they had just reached the Hall and Sirius forgot about her as he stared in had seen the Great Hall the day before, but not like when it was like this.

The tables were long and absolutely covered in food, the ceiling enchanted to show the sky but best of all, there were loads of students talking, laughing or practising spells all along the benches. Seeing his wide-eyed gaze, Lily grabbed his arm and dragged him to sit at one of the long tables.

"This is Gryffindor table. The Great Hall is organised by House." Lily stopped talking to grab a stack of toast and start buttering it. Sirius felt overwhelmed at the wealth of options. He never chose what to eat at home. Whatever the house-elves cooked, was whatever he ate. For the first time, he was beginning to regret missing the feast. He could not even begin to imagine the selection offered at last night's dinner.

"Sirius." He turned from his own toast to see curious green eyes watching him. "What did you mean when you said Remus wasn't friendly? Sorry, it's just…well it just doesn't seem like him."

"Oh. He told me he didn't think he could share a room with me."

"He what?!" Lily looked outraged and Sirius felt touched although he doubted the anger was at his expense.

"I don't think he meant to say it aloud." He shrugged and tried to pretend that the comment hadn't hurt.

When the other three boys had first returned to the dormitory, Sirius had been nervous. It hadn't helped when Potter had rushed in, only to stop dead and glare at him in suspicion. Sirius had begun to worry that his time at Hogwart's would not even last a night when the other two had come in. Looking into Lupin's warm, brown eyes had immediately calmed him and he felt his confidence rise up again. Lupin had even seemed happy to meet him, if a bit awkward, and attempted to get Potter to leave him alone. He, of course, was only fulfilling his Prefect duties but Sirius had felt comforted by the other boy's presence. That comfort had quickly changed into irritation when he realised the boy was just polite and actually agreed with Potter.

He was honestly confused as to what he did to upset either of them. He had never managed to infuriate anyone within seconds of meeting them, especially when he was attempting civility.

When they finished eating, Lily offered to show him the Library before their Potions lesson. He figured he might as well, since he would be spending a large amount of time there.

One of the conditions of his attendance at the school was to keep to his studies and he had no desire to let his father down. As they made their way out of the Great Hall, he was surprised that no one seemed to take notice of him. It seemed that either no one had noticed him or no one cared. Either way, all his worries about sticking out like a sore thumb seemed to have been for nothing.

Gray eyes met with his as he looked around one last time while following his guide out the door. Regulus was sitting at the Slytherin table, staring at him with a look of surprise. Sirius quickly turned away and hurried out of the hall.

Guilt flooded Sirius as they continued throughout the castle. He should have at least tried to talk to Regulus last night. His brother had probably been expecting him to be waiting in the Slytherin common, ready to make his proper introduction and rule the House together.

That was over now, though. As he now resided in the "blood traitor" house, he would be walking on thin ice. Keeping his head down and drawing as little attention to himself as possible are the only things that will keep his parents happy.

His disquiet must have been obvious on his face because Lily gave him a sympathetic look before digging in her bag and producing two chocolate frogs. Handing him one with a smile, she began eating hers.

"Thank you!" It was just a chocolate frog but if felt like so much more since he had never really exchanged casual gifts with anyone. Not even Regs. A huge smile split his face as he bit down into the chocolate and he turned to grin at her.

"It's nothing." She oddly seemed a little flustered. "I'm always willing to share with a friend."

Sirius was the one to stop dead in his tracks this time as he turned to stare at her. No, she had to be joking. It can't be that easy. He was prepared to buy lavish gifts and build up an impressive following to attract friends.

"Are we friends then?" His eyes were huge in his face and he unknowingly stepped a little closer to the red-head, his mouth slightly open and his chocolate melting forgotten in his hand.

Hesitating just a second, Lily looked up at his almost comical expression before leaning in to quickly hug him. "Of course."

The unexpected hug had further shocked him but the warm feeling spreading through him completely over took any discomfort from the casual touch. He gave a small laugh and was still smiling a huge, ridiculous smile as he followed where she turned down a side passage. He hadn't expected his first friend to be a girl but then, he hadn't expected his first friend to be so bloody amazing.

It wasn't until Potions that he realised his presence had finally been noticed. As he sat in the front of the class with Lily, he could feel curious stares and hear muted whispers around him. Drawing himself up so that his back was straight and his head held high, he chanced a look around the room.

There were around twenty people in the room, and they were wearing ties of assorted colours. Some wore ties of rich emerald green and scarlet red, while others had ties in blue and yellow. Sirius realised that this class, and probably most of his classes, would be made up of students from all the houses.

He found this relieving as acceptance into Gryffindor did not seem to be a popular decision. While the students from the other houses looked at him with interest, the students from his own seemed to watch him with careful mistrust. Especially a certain bespectacled, dark-haired boy.

James Potter seemed on the verge of growling at him from his seat in the back as Sirius sat down with Lily. Potter sat next to Lupin, whose head hovered over a textbook as he bounced his leg up and down. Sirius rolled his eyes and turned his gaze to Lily to see that she was flushed and staring pointedly down at the table.

As he steeled himself to ask what was wrong, the door opened and a short, round wizard walked in. Dark eyes in a pudgy face scanned the room as he made his way to the desk in the front. Sirius felt like he recognised the man from somewhere, but he couldn't remember. Unfortunately, the man had no problem remembering Sirius.

"Hello class, and welcome to NEWTS Potions. I-" he paused as his gaze froze on Sirius,"Sirius Black! Why, no one told me you would be joining us at Hogwarts this year. How's your father? It almost seems like just yesterday, we were at the Quidditch Cup. It was only a year ago, but you don't seem to have grown much. Well, it's not like you're a small boy, is it?"

Mortified, Sirius felt his face heat up as others in the class began to snicker. "I hit my growth spurt early, Sir."

"Ah, yes. Well, you have chosen your seat wisely. Miss Evans is one of the brightest potions makers I've ever seen, no matter her upbringing." Sirius wondered what the teacher meant at that, as she seemed perfectly normal. The teacher, whose name Sirius still cannot seem to remember, smiles once more at him before going over the what they'll be studying this term.

In all honesty, Sirius had expected professors to call him out in class, just not in such a personal way. Hoping that he could pass by unnoticed in the rest of his classes, Sirius fixed his gaze on the front of the room and tried to pay attention while ignoring the smothering weight of his peer's curiosity.


End file.
